A Different Pretty Little Liars Story
by Ezriaandspobyforever
Summary: This is my own version of Pretty Little Liars. They have different names, there is no A, and it takes place in a different area! This is my first story so please comment and like! Thanks!


Different Pretty Little Liars Story

By: Ezriaandspobyforever

Here's my version of Pretty Little Liars, they have different names, there is no A, and it takes place in a different area. This is my first story so go a little easy on me, thanks!

(Arianna's POV)

Okay, this may be weird, but in the town of Holmes Chapel, anything is possible. My name is Arianna I'm sixteen, and I go to Holmes Chapel High School. My family and I went to Ireland for a year, since my friend Alex died, she was my best friend. After she disappeared my friends, Emma, Haley, Sam and I went our separate ways. Sam became Miss Popularity, Haley became a successful field hockey player, and Emma became a excellent swimmer. While I became an artist, my family hates the fact that i barely play any sports, but I don't care. Michael wanted to go to football tryouts and my mother made me drive him, once I dropped him off, i went to a bar and saw a boy sitting down two stools away from me, I looked up and saw a bulletin board covered with old newspapers with pictures of Alex. "You alright down there?" I heard the boy finally ask, I looked down the row at him and sighed, "I'm just a little dizzy, having to drive in a car then hitch a ride to Ireland is really annoying" he snickered. I looked at him and saw he was looking at the bulletin board, "did you know her?" he asked, i nodded, then he replied "she's my cousin, Alex Day, she's my youngest cousin" I looked at him and apologized for his family loss, he started to come over towards me.I got really nervous, I have no idea who this person is, "what's your name?" I asked nervously "Ethan, Ethan Ferreira, you?" He replied, "Arianna, Arianna Mesinger" I told him. After picking up Michael, I was smiling from ear-to-ear, my mom saw me and nodded "nice to see you too" I giggled as I walked up stairs "I'm going to change!" his cologne was still stuck to my shirt. I didn't want to wash the shirt, I loved his cologne, it reminded me of that 'date' we had. The next day at school, I saw an old trophy case that has been turned into a shrine to Alex. I always get upset when i pass by it. After school ended, I went to my job at Ferreira's Bakery. The name sounded almost recognizable, i walk in and enter the boss's office and see him sitting in the room next to it, oh my goodness! not here, not now! i walk into the room, "is here?" he looked up and his color drained from his face, then stuttered "I-I think h-he's i-in the kit-kitchen" I nodded then walked away with the color drained as well. I decided today was my last day here at the bakery. I couldn't bare to look at him everyday and regret that precious day in the pub. I sent my resignation by mail, too nervous about how he might react. The next day, my phone rang, I recognized the number and answered "hello" I asked shaking "what do you mean you're resigning, you're the best baker ever!" my fast, uneven breathing slowed wow, he doesn't care for me as his, just a baker. "I just needed to, okay, I'll never see you again, are you happy Ethan!" the other end was silent until "what! no! that's not what i meant! i loved seeing you at work because i really like you Arianna, now we could be together!" i smiled and felt him smile on the other end "how old are you?" i asked "seventeen you?" I smiled even wider, if that's even possible "sixteen" I heard him laugh "are your parents strict? I do not really enjoy strict parents" I giggled "are you doing anything right now?" he asked nervously. "No, why?" I heard him breathe heavily, "would you like to come over to my house? it's a bit outside of Holmes Chapel, so you won't be far away, are your parents home?" "no, they're with Michael, as always, they're afraid of me, since Alex died" I heard him sigh, "well, I'm not afraid of you, so come on over, I have a surprise!" I giggled "oh great a Ferreira surprise, I never told you anything have I?" he chuckled "I'm guessing you hate surprises, well, I heard that people were talking about your friend Haley, you should go talk to her, then come on over" he gave me an address then hung up. I ran over to Haley's, I knocked on the door "hello Mrs. Manganiello, is Haley home?" she nodded and let me in. I ran into Haley's room, luckily she was there. "Hey! I have to ask you something, something about Alex" I saw her shudder at the name "I k-killed h-her! I just got really angry with her and I pushed her off a cliff, I did not know there was a cliff, I just shoved her and down she went!" I looked at her "what were you mad at?" she sighed "remember Heavy Haley, well, she started the rumor and made it even worse when she posted a video of my stress eating, I was enraged, so at the party, I told her to follow me and…" I nodded signaling for her to go on "I was yelling at her, she was laughing at how angry I was, then we were at an edge of a cliff, then I shoved her not really that hard, but it was hard enough for her to lose her balance and fall off the cliff, I watched in horror like 'I just killed Alexandra Day' then looked down at the bottom of the cliff and saw her body on the ground, so I ran down and she was unconscious, I was going to scream, but no sound came out, then I got up, looked at her body scared, then returned to the party like nothing happened" she looked like she was going to cry, so I walked over to her and sat down next to her and she cried on my shoulder "I wish it never happened!" she whined. We stayed like that for two minutes then I got up, "Arianna, did you hear about Sam and Teo?" I nodded sadly, then walked to the door "hey Arianna, do not tell anyone, please!" I nodded sincerely, then left to Ethan's, not saying a word. Once I got there, Ethan was laying flat on his couch, I giggled, "hey! you're here! what did Haley say?" he yawned, I looked down "I can not tell you, I promised Haley, you understand right." He nodded, and then he yawned again, "maybe i should go, you seem really exhausted" I told him. "No, stay, just a long day at the bakery, it was faster with you working there" I giggled, at least we could actually be together, it is not like he was my teacher. "Yeah, well, I just could not take the temptation any longer " he laughed. We sat there for a solid hour, then he fell asleep and I left. I went over Samantha's house to tell her about Haley, she was my other best friend we are like a team! I entered her loft and saw her still crying over Teo, "hey, Sam what is wrong Teo was a good guy" she sniffled "h-he ditched me! he left to Wolverhampton!" Then my phone dinged, I looked at it "hey Arianna, could not take the temptation, had to tell the police, goodbye forever-Haley"


End file.
